


Home Sick

by SteelyBancho



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

Yu sat in his room . Eyes cast to the floor. 

He should have known.

He had just returned from Inaba, tired from riding the train all day, and he already feels sick. The city air felt heavy in his lungs and no one met his eyes when he walked. There was no one to talk to. No chirping of cascades or meowing cats to feed. No Nanako singing, no Dojima humming, no life in the apartment.

He feels like he should have known things weren't going to get better. That he wouldn't suddenly start to form bonds with those around him just like in Inaba. He felt no warmth burst within him. He had no chance of forming a real bond with his parents. Not only because they were always focused on their work. 

They weren't there at all.

No sign of them could be found. No messages on the answering machine to tell him they were going to be late. No phone call. No text. Everything had a fine layer of dust from being left for a year.

The phone in his hand felt heavy as he texted his mother. Maybe they were too busy to remember to leave him a message. As the message sent his heart felt heavy as well . Thoughts coursed through his head. Everything cluttering together making it hard to focus on just one. The hand holding his phone felt numb as he waited for an answer.

——

He didn't remember falling asleep. When he woke up he remembered where he was and his heart sunk. He groped for his phone. 

6 new messages.

First from Yosuke and Teddie, a picture with the caption,

"hope ur havin fun in tha city!!! :P"

From Chie.

" hope you had a good first night back, call me when you get the chance."

Yukiko.

"How's everything so far? Message me later okay?"

Rise.

"Senpai (>3<) you haven't  let any girls steal your heart yet have you. txt me later, luv ya"

Kanji.

"Hey Senpai, hope your having a good first day home."

Naoto.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY SENPAI"

Yu smiled at all of the loving messages from his friends, all wishing him luck.

But no messages were from his parents.

He checked his missed calls, there were two. Dojima-san and his mother. His heart sped up, hope rising in his belly. He flipped to his voice-mail.

"You have two unheard messages. First message." the mechanical voice stated.

"Yu, its your mother. Me and your father won't be back for 3 more months." Yu's throat dried as all the hope that had built up vanished leaving him cold. "Keep the apartment clean for us." 

"End of message one."

Yu held the phone close to his ear in shock. He doesn't know why he had high hopes. Why would he ever believe his parents would change? They never sent him anything while they were overseas. Not a single package, letter, not even a measly phone call or text. They didn't care.

"Message two." the voice-mail continued .

"Hey, its me." his uncle's voice caught him off guard. It was so warm compared to his mother's. "Hope you're settling in well back home, I know it can be hard going from the country to the city." Dojima pauses a bit awkwardly, it makes Yu smile. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever need anything, or just someone to talk to just call me." the sincerity in his voice made Yu shake. "You are always welcome here, I decided to keep your room just as it is. Its your's whenever you need it." 

Yu choked back a sob. The warmth of Dojima's voice melted the ice of neglect that he had been feeling previously.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you, Yu."

"End of message, no more new message-"

Yu ended the call and sobbed. He cries echoed off the walls reminding just how lonely he was. It had to end. He couldn't handle this anymore. He opened his contacts .

Ring Ring. Ring. Click. 

"Dojima residence."

The warm voice made his voice crack as he spoke. "Dojima-san." Yu sobbed openly into the phone.

"Yu what's wrong? Are you alright? Where are-"

"I" Yu cut him off "I want to come home!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why the protags parent never sent any letters or anything. So yeah this is where that came from.


End file.
